


Ciento veinte palabras para decir te quiero

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, William Tomlinson como gemelo de Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Harry y Louis tienen seis y ocho años, y Louis tiene un hermano gemelo, y a veces, ciento veinte palabras son suficientes para decir te quiero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciento veinte palabras para decir te quiero

Hay una pequeña flor que crece entre toda la hierba y los charcos de lluvia, el tallo es verde oscuro y un poco áspero cuando sostienes la flor entre tus dedos, pero también tiene suaves pétalos violetas, con las esquinas más oscuras que el resto, difuminadas en un tono casi azul, que brillan a través de las gotas de agua de lluvia.

Si la flor fuera una persona, piensa Harry, entonces probablemente sería una elegante, triste y hermosa mujer, ella sería muy seria y tal vez tendría depresión y problemas con el alcohol –no por una razón en especial, él simplemente piensa que se vería bastante como eso.

Harry imagina que la flor, en vez de una persona, se convierte en un vestido, hecho del mismo color y tacto. Entonces los pétalos serían las diferentes capas de morado del vestido, que se moverían mientras la música de piano llega desde las esquinas de algún bonito salón de baile.

Harry deja de mirar hacia las grietas del asfalto para levantarse de la acera y correr hasta el coche cuando su madre dice que es hora de irse al colegio. Hoy es su primer día y aunque Harry es un niño muy inteligente, está un poco nervioso.

Él sabe contestar muchas respuestas usando la lógica, como había dicho aquel gracioso señor con barba y estetoscopio –un estetoscopio es un instrumento que sirve para poder escuchar tu corazón y tus pulmones.

Harry conoce muchas palabras largas también, y conoce todos los distintos significados para cada una de las palabras. Él sabe lo que son los sustantivos y qué son los adjetivos, y también sabe por qué son diferentes unos de otros.

Él sabe cuántos países hay actualmente en el mundo (ciento noventa y cuatro) y también sabe enumerar sus capitales. Él sabe sumar, restar, y leer en voz alta, también ¡y él tan sólo tiene seis!

Él va a ir a una clase con niños más mayores este año pero su madre dice que eso está bien; ella dijo que también podría ser divertido hacer algún amigo.

Harry no tiene muchos amigos, pero él no cree que sean necesarios, –y a él nunca le ha gustado mucho las fiestas de cumpleaños, de todos modos –no le gusta estar con muchas personas a la vez ni tampoco le gusta la gente que habla muy alto.

Él no cree que la soledad sea algo malo –no malo como lo sería tener alguna enfermedad, pero tampoco es algo a lo que aferrarse para siempre, él sabe eso, por supuesto.

Pero Harry sigue siendo un niño como cualquier otro –o eso dice aquel extraño señor –a él también le gusta el olor de los rotuladores, ver dibujos animados y mezclar la plastilina nueva hasta que se queda marrón.

Harry simplemente va más rápido que el resto –había dicho el doctor cuando su mamá parecía preocupada –pero mientras que él es muy rápido en algunas cosas, Harry también es más lento de lo normal en otras.

Harry piensa que él se refería a hacer amigos, porque a él le cuesta hacer amigos. Pero no está seguro.

Él también enseña su edad con los dedos cuando la gente mayor le pegunta cuántos años tiene –a Harry le parece divertido cuando ellos se llevan las manos a la boca y sus cejas se levantan cuando lo miran y dicen cosas como “¡Pero qué grande estás!” o “¡Ya eres muy mayor!”– así que sí, él es un niño normal, después de todo.

“¿Estás nervioso por el primer día, Harry?”

Harry mastica su labio inferior mientras mueve la cabeza, sintiéndose inseguro. “¿Qué pasa si ellos no me quieren?” él pronuncia con cuidado las palabras, en voz baja, mientras mira a su madre.

Ella frunce el ceño a través del espejo retrovisor. “Oh, ellos lo harán, cariño, no te preocupes. Sólo tienen que ser capaces de legar a conocerte, pero tú tienes que dejarles hacerlo, ¿verdad?” pregunta, alzando una bonita y oscura ceja a través del espejo.

Harry asiente con fuerza y sus rizos saltan en todas direcciones. “Verdad.”

Anne sonríe y abre la puerta para salir cuando el coche se para. “Vamos, cariño.” Ella desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y ajusta su jersey azul demasiado grande que se eleva sobre la barriga de Harry cuando él sale del coche.

Anne besa con fuerza la enorme y rosada mejilla de Harry y luego lo toma de la mano. “Bien, ahora busquemos la recepción.”

Harry camina lentamente sin soltar la mano de su madre, y a veces aprieta su agarre para asegurar a su madre de que él sigue ahí porque ella parece nerviosa. Ella mira hacia abajo todas esas veces y sonríe ampliamente.

La mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa de la secretaría del colegio había dicho que la clase de Harry era la 3ºB en el segundo pasillo, al final del todo, a la derecha.

Harry mira hacia abajo mientras ellos caminan, los pasillos están vacíos porque casi todos los niños ya están en las aulas. Las baldosas del suelo son de un color azul muy bonito.

A Harry le gusta el azul, es tranquilo y pacifico. Le recuerda a los días de verano sin nubes y a las tardes de invierno en la playa, cuando la orilla tiene esa mezcla de blanco y celeste.

“Aquí es,” ella se agacha un segundo y besa con fuerza su mejilla de nuevo.

Harry quiere quejarse pero luego recuerda cuando su madre dijo lo mucho que le gusta besarle la cara porque era muy suave y él quiere que su madre esté contenta porque todavía parece un poco nerviosa, así que no dice nada.

Harry sonríe y besa la mejilla de su madre de vuelta, cuando ella se separa, porque su piel es suave y le gusta mucho hacerlo también. Cuando su madre se aparta, Harry ve que su mejilla está mojada pero ella no se queja tampoco. Harry no sabe si es porque él parece nervioso también.

“Estoy muy bien, mamá,” asegura él.

“Sé eso, cielo,” ella sonríe y besa su pelo por última vez. Luego abre la puerta verde con un cartel que pone 3ºB.

Los ojos de Harry se abren cuando entra a su nueva clase por primera vez.

Hay una gran ventana por donde se puede ver el patio de recreo, y entra mucha luz. También hay unas cuantas mesas verdes y redondas que ocupan la mayor parte del espacio, y una pizarra que cubre casi una pared entera.

Harry puede notar las miradas encima de él y todos los murmullos de después a medida que él y su madre caminan dentro. Harry se esconde detrás de su madre mientras ella camina hacia otra mujer que está cerca de la pizarra y manda a los niños a guardar silencio.

“¡Niños!” cuando el ruido termina, la mujer se gira para sonreír amablemente a ambos.

Ellas hablan tranquilamente mientras que Harry sigue escondido detrás de su madre y asoma la cabeza un par de veces.

“Así que, ¿tú eres Harry?” pregunta suavemente, agachándose y extendiendo una mano. Sus cejas marrones se elevan cuando Harry, en vez de apretar su mano o sacudirla, se inclina y da un pequeño beso en el dorso, al igual que hace con su madre o su abuela.

Ella sonríe perpleja y Anne le da una mirada de disculpa. “Lo siento mucho, él lo vio en una película y… bueno.”

La mujer se ríe y sacude la cabeza, haciendo un gesto indistinto. “No importa, es encantador.”

Harry sonríe porque ‘encantador’ es una buena palabra y mira hacia arriba mientras la mujer se pone de pie y vuelve a su altura normal. La mujer, que resulta ser su nueva profesora, se llama May y ella es muy bonita y agradable. Su pelo es rubio y su piel bronceada; ella tiene pequeñas y agradables arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos, también.

Cuando su madre se marcha, May le dice que puede sentarse donde quiera después de haberlo presentado al resto de la clase; ella les explica cómo Harry es dos años menor pero que sigue siendo tan listo como el resto y es por eso que está aquí, para poder seguir aprendiendo.

Cuando Harry se sienta en uno de los huecos vacíos, May empieza a ir por las mesas y le dice a cada niño que salga a la pizarra y diga su nombre y tres cosas que le gusta hacer los fines de semanas.

Cuando ella se va acercando a su mesa, Harry se pone nervioso. Él no sabe qué tres cosas debería decir, ni cuán altas o bajas debe decir las palabras para que los demás niños puedan oírlo, ni tampoco recuerda cómo hablar o mover los pies.

“Oye,” un niño a su lado sujeta su mano y sonríe tranquilizadoramente. “No te preocupes, todo irá bien, ya lo verás.”

Harry quiere responderle, quiere decirle algo o simplemente quiere ser capaz de poder moverse y apartar su mirada de los ojos del niño pero es imposible. Él…, él es…

Harry no encuentra las palabras exactas.

Harry piensa a menudo en las palabras que se necesitan para describir a una persona. Cuántas palabras utilizas la primera vez que conoces a alguien y cuántas de ellas son positivas y cuántas negativas. Probablemente usarás más palabras para describir cómo se ven, qué dicen y cómo te hacen sentir. Y luego haces lo mismo con otra persona que ves todos los días pero que no conoces.

Dependiendo de si conoces o no a la persona, el número de palabras varían. También lo hacen si la persona te gusta o no, o si es algo particular. Harry siempre supo decir al menos algo sobre cada persona que ha visto en su vida, es por eso que se sorprende, ya que nunca antes le había pasado esto.

Hay veces, cuando las palabras no son suficientes para describir a una persona –no importa si hablas con ella todos los días o si es la primera vez que la ves –y luego, hay otras veces que son innecesarias.

Su madre dice que normalmente son insuficientes cuando quieres decir mucho de alguien pero no tienes una idea exacta. Y son innecesarias cuando la persona habla por sí misma.

Aunque Harry duda si este niño es de esas personas que no necesitan las palabras o, en cambio, necesita demasiadas.

Él tiene la piel más bonita del mundo y sus labios son delgados cuando sonríe, mientras que sus ojos son azules. Pero no como el mar o el cielo, o incluso como las baldosas del pasillo. Es un tono diferente de azul, sin embargo.

Él tiene la misma sensación de mareo tras haber olido mucha pintura mientras descubre que sus ojos, además, tienen también pequeñas motitas de dorado alrededor del iris, que brillan hasta verse doradas bajo la luz.

Harry sube una mano y el niño no se aparta cuando él toca su mejilla con los dedos, en vez de eso, su sonrisa se amplía. Harry puede ver cómo su pálida y pequeña mano hace un agradable contraste con la piel bronceada y brillante del niño.

“Me llamo Louis,” él dice en voz baja cuando Harry deja caer la mano sobre la mesa. “Y él es mi maravilloso hermano gemelo, William,” presenta dramáticamente después de aclararse la garganta y apartar la vista.

Harry mira en la dirección que Louis apunta y encuentra a otro niño muy parecido a Louis –aunque él no tiene motitas de dorado en los ojos, sin embargo –quien rueda los ojos y le empuja el hombro a Louis.

“Llámame Will, todos lo hacen,” él sonríe cuando se gira hacia Harry de nuevo.

“De acuerdo, Will.” Él sonríe, y él sabe que debería estar mirando hacia Will en vez de a Louis cuando lo hace, pero a ninguno de los dos parece molestarle, sin embargo.

“Así que…, eres más pequeño, ¿huh?”

Harry asiente y su ceño fruncido se relaja cuando Louis sonríe. “Sólo dos años, ya tengo estos, mira.” Él levanta la mano y enseña seis regordetes dedos.

“Aww, eres un bebé,” dice Will, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y sonriendo a la profesora cuando ella los descubre hablando y pone mala cara.

Harry se mueve un poco a la izquierda y se esconde detrás del hombro de Louis casi inconscientemente, haciendo que él se ría brevemente y desordene sus rizos con los dedos. “No te preocupes, bebé. Ella es genial, y casi nunca castiga a nadie o algo como eso.”

Harry frunce el ceño cuando Louis lo llama bebé pero suspira al oír el resto de la frase. “Yo no soy un bebé.”

“Lo eres,” él insiste a la vez que rodea sus hombros con un solo brazo y tira de Harry a su costado.

Harry camina despacio hasta su mochila y saca un batido y galletas de su neceser azul, mientras que el resto de niños corren hacia fuera, cuando la campana suena fuertemente, anunciando el recreo, justo en el momento en el que el resto de las presentaciones se terminan.

Él se sorprende al ver que Louis está detrás de él, esperándolo y William está a su lado.

“H-hola.”

Louis sonríe y toma su mano mientras tira de él para salir por la puerta. “Ven, te voy a enseñar el mejor sitio del patio para jugar.”

Will camina por delante de ellos, asintiendo hacia Harry. “Te encantará.”

Sus labios se entreabren en sorpresa y mira hacia arriba para ver a Louis, sin saber por qué ellos querrían compartir algo como eso con él, cuando apenas acababan de conocerse, pero por otra parte, él piensa que si esto significa tener amigos, es genial.

“Adiós, señorita May,” Louis sonríe dulcemente hacia ella y empuja a Harry suavemente para que acelere el paso cuando ella les lanza una mirada no muy amable.

Sin embargo, la profesora May sonríe después de sacudir levemente la cabeza hacia ellos. “Cuiden a Harry, niños.”

“De acueeeerdo,” él grita, ya fuera de la clase, y sonríe alegremente cuando Will se ríe.

“Así que, aquí es,” Will anuncia, dejando su merienda en el suelo y sentándose cerca, con la espalda apoyada en la pared que proyecta unos quince metros de sombra.

“¿Y por qué es este el mejor sitio del patio para jugar?” Harry pregunta, mientras observa con atención a Louis sentarse en frente de él, cerca de Will.

“No, no es el mejor sitio para jugar,” dice Louis, palmeando el suelo para que Harry se sentara también, “pero sí es el mejor sitio para comer. Después, cuando juguemos, iremos allí,” él señala con el dedo a una zona de juegos al otro lado del patio, donde ahora está la mayoría de niños, y rodea a Harry con los brazos cuando él se sienta entre sus piernas.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque,” empieza Will, “mientras nosotros comemos aquí, a la sombra, todos ellos irán ahí porque quieren llegar primero, pero así sólo se les caerá la comida mientras intenta usar los juegos y luego se marcharán cuando tenga calor. Entonces nosotros tendremos los columpios y el tobogán para nosotros solos.” Sonríe triunfante.

Harry sonríe ampliamente segundos después, cuando procesa las palabras atropelladas de Will entre mordiscos y pausas exageradas. “¡Oh!”

“Mira, cariño,” Louis susurra detrás de él.

Harry se gira para mirar a Louis, que está inclinado sobre él, mientras abre el batido y las galletas de Harry y luego se las entrega.

“Gracias,” Harry murmura, aceptando el batido y la bolsa con las galletas mientras Louis sonríe agradablemente.

“No es nada,” él vuelve a rodear el estómago de Harry con un brazo mientras se come su sándwich con su otra mano libre.

Ellos pronto empiezan a hablar de cosas que olvidan pocos minutos después y terminan de comer. Will es el primero en levantarse para sacudirse las migas de su camiseta y dirigirse a la basura para tirar la caja de zumo vacía y la bola de platina del sándwich.

Harry come más deprisa cuando nota que Louis también ha terminado porque no quiere quedarse solo en el patio cuando ellos se vayan a la zona de juegos sin él, pero Louis posa su mano en el hombro de Harry y aprieta suavemente.

“No tengas prisa, Harry, o te atragantarás,” él se recuesta en la pared y deja que Harry se apoye sobre él. “Te esperaré, no te preocupes.”

Harry asiente, inseguro, pero él come más despacio y empieza a relajarse sobre Louis mientras mira al cielo y termina sus galletas.

Él recuesta la cabeza en el pecho de Louis y coloca sus manos sobre su regazo mientras observa las nubes moverse con el viento, cuando termina de comer. Will está hablando con otro niño a unos cuantos metros, pero mira hacia ellos cada pocos segundos, como asegurándose de que no se van a levantar e irse sin él, y se acerca a ellos cuando ve que Harry a terminado.

“Trae, dame eso,” él recoge la bolsa vacía, al igual que el batido vacío y después camina hacia uno de los contenedores con el chico de antes.

“Me gusta esto,” Harry susurra mirando al cielo, mientras su cabeza sube y baja al mismo tiempo que lo hace el pecho de Louis.

Louis hace un ruido, conforme. “Sí, esto está muy bien, ¿verdad?”

__

En estos momentos, ellos están en la habitación de Harry; los juguetes olvidados a un lado mientras todos comían la merienda que había preparado la madre de Harry, y veían dibujos animados.

Harry está sentado entre las piernas extendidas de Louis, inclinado hacia delante y con las piernas cruzadas, mientras terminaba de comer su sándwich, y Louis le hacía suaves cosquillas con los dedos en la espalda.

Harry estira los brazos y arquea la espalda mientras bosteza y se recuesta sobre Louis, quien sonríe mientras desordena el pelo de Harry, y después sigue con las caricias.

“Mmm,” Harry se retuerce y queda de lado, su cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Louis mientras sigue viendo los dibujos a medias, con los ojos entrecerrados.

“Creo que se va a dormir,” Will susurra sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

“No me voy a dormir,” Harry protesta, y se agarra más fuerte del cuello de Louis.

“Como quieras,” Will rueda los ojos, ya acostumbrado tanto a los refunfuños de Harry como a su extraño apego por su hermano a estas alturas, y suspira mientras se pone de pie y camina pesadamente hacia la puerta.

“Voy al baño; creo que tardaré,” él murmura, mirando al enorme paquete de galletas vacío que acaba de comerse él sólo, y hace una mueca.

“¡No cambien el canal!”

Ellos asintieron perezosamente mientras lo veían alejarse casi corriendo por la puerta, divertidos.

Había pasado un montón de tiempo desde el primer día de colegio y ahora Harry ya no ve tanto al señor doctor como antes. Pero, sin embargo, él puede pasar más tiempo con Louis y Will, e incluso ir a su casa o la de ellos para jugar los fines de semana.

Así que Harry ya no está tan triste porque, aunque le gustara ver al doctor, también le gusta Louis, –y Will. Pero sobre todo Louis.

Él, al principio, se sintió muy mal cuando notó eso porque a él le gusta muchísimo Will, de verdad, pero siente diferente con Louis.

A él aún le cuesta explicarlo a otras personas, pero Harry cree que podría aplicarse, de alguna forma, a cuántas palabras usas para describir algo, pero, en vez de una persona, intentas describir sólo lo que te hace sentir.

De esta manera, sin embargo, es muy diferente porque, mientras que cuanto más preciso seas para hablar sobre alguien, significaba que lo conocías mejor; ser exacto al describir tus sentimientos, significa que estabas vacío.

Pero Harry no se siente para nada así cuando está con Louis.

Él, sin embargo, siente cosas indescriptibles y emociones sin nombre todo el tiempo; al igual que algún tipo de energía frenética parecida a comer muchas golosinas y refresco a la vez, supone. Aunque no tiene nada mejor para compararlo.

Él lo había intentado, sin embargo; hablarlo con alguien más, intentar explicarse. Pero no había funcionado.

“¿Louis?” murmura, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Louis un poco, sintiendo que su respiración se hace más pesada y que sus ojos empiezan a pesar por cada parpadeo e inhalación.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Cuántas palabras crees que se necesitan para describir a alguien?”

“Umm, no lo sé, Haz,” él susurra divertido. “¿Por qué?”

Harry se encoge de hombros y bosteza una vez más mientras se frotaba los parpados con la manga de su jersey. “¿Es posible no tener palabras para describir cómo te hace sentir alguien que quieres mucho, pero sí tener montones de ellas para hablar sobre la persona, sin embargo?”

Louis miraba un punto indefinido en la pared mientras se reía, algo perplejo, e intentaba buscar una respuesta para un niño de seis años. Sin duda, Harry debía de ser todo un intelectual para poder pensar en cosas como esas a su edad.

“Supongo que, a veces, no es necesario usar muchas palabras, ¿sabes?” él susurra mientras seguía acariciando los rizos de Harry. “Simplemente con que lo que te haga sentir esa persona sean cosas buenas, es suficiente.”

Harry frunce el ceño.

“Pero, ¿qué pasa si lo que intentas decir no es… sólo lo que te hace sentir a-alguien?” prueba de nuevo, diciéndolo en voz baja, mientras se mordía los labios, haciendo que fuera difícil entender lo que decía. “Sino que estás intentando hacérselo saber a la persona.”

“Bueno,” Louis tartamudea, “en ese caso, creo que ciento veinte palabras son el número de palabras perfectas,” dice, sonando más seguro de lo que se sentía.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Harry musita.

“Quiero decir…” Louis traga y se remueve para cambiar de postura. “Creo que para decir cómo te sientes acerca de una persona –o para decírselo a esa persona, en este caso, –ciento veinte palabras son suficientes,” él explica. 

“Usas quince para decirle lo mucho que te gusta su aspecto, su olor…, su sabor,” dice en voz baja. “Usas otras quince para decirle todas las cualidades que te gusta de ella y después, usas otras quince para sus defectos y por qué la quieres, a pesar de ellos. Usas treinta palabras para sólo enumerar sentimientos al azar que te vienen a la cabeza cuando piensas en la persona, y después, usas otras treinta para recordar todas las cosas que habéis hecho juntos.”

Louis sonríe con cariño hacia Harry y sigue hablando.

“Y por último, usas veintiocho palabras para equivocarte, mientras sólo tartamudeas y dices boberías, intentando que obtenga algún tipo de sentido,” él dice sonriente. “Esas veintiocho palabras restantes son las que saldrán sin querer porque estás demasiado nervioso como para pensar en nada con claridad, cuando, sin embargo, aún quedan las últimas dos palabras más importantes de todas.”

“¿Y cuáles son?” Harry murmura, sus ojos abiertos con clara inocencia mientras seguían cada una de las palabras de Louis.

Louis sonrío, sin saber muy bien cómo había acabado así mientras que, sin notarlo si quiera, estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo que intentaba explicar a Harry.

“Te quiero,” respondió, contando ciento veinte palabras.


End file.
